Let's Be Friends
by PissyNovelist
Summary: The 'All Fight, No Street Smart' Lone Wanderer Mara is under the impression that ghouls have no sex drive at all. Mara was more than happy to finally be able to strip off her armor and just be completely worry free around her friend and only companion, Charon. But Charon notices her new risque behavior and doesn't quite know why... ** A fun, silly kinkmeme fill I've completed**


**I wrote this SUPER QUICK for the falloutkinkmeme!**

"Really? No sex drive at all?" Mara hushed, looking over her shoulder to Charon, who stood looking at her stoically. She waved softly with a smile, a signal that they would leave soon.

"Really. Why do you think I even let him look at me like that? I know he can't do anything. They just can't get it up, girl." Nova, perhaps a little high on a mixture of jet and psycho, pointed in Gob's direction with a smirk. Mara made an O with her mouth, bobbing her head.

"So, like… he won't make a move on me. I can be totally comfortable in my own home… I like this. Those clothes in that sauna were starting to give me one hell of a heat stroke." Mara hugged Nova, bidding her as good of a night as she could possibly have while under Moriarty's watch. She strutted back to Charon, patting him on the shoulder.

"Let's go, big boy. Homeward we go!" She laughed, holding the door open for him. The large ghoul had to slightly duck his head to get out of the doorframe, looking down at the raven haired girl.

"I shall follow." Charon half smiled to the girl he did not consider an employer, but a friend. As they walked, he thought of how glad he was to have her own his contract. She let him smile and speak freely, he let him have a conscious moral standpoint, which was more than he could ever remember having.

She unlocked the door to their Megaton home, walking in and throwing her pack on the green couch. Before Charon could tell her to pick up after herself, her armor was being stripped off piece by piece. Down to her grey boy short underwear, which showed just enough of her ass to be coy, and her strapless bra she had found in an abandon dresser, Mara sighed. She plopped onto the couch, maneuvering her Pip-Boy off her wrist which was a new trick she had learned, and turned up the radio.

"You can go change out of that dumb armor, no need to be in protection mode here. You hungry?" Mara sat up on her knees, spreading her legs and leaning over the back of the couch, her breasts accentuated by the pressure. Charon felt his mouth go dry. This should not be happening, even for a relationship as relaxed as their own. He tried to keep his eyes on her own, but when he scoffed and bounced up, her breasts beckoned him.

"Of course you're hungry! You didn't get that big by starving yourself. I'll cook your favorite. Now go change!" She brushed him off, standing up and swaying her hips so perfectly. The tall ghoul was stunned. Something happened over the course of an hour to make this shy little girl, who wore pants in the Wasteland heat and the hot Megaton home around him… to wearing nothing at all.

Not like he was complaining, of course.

Charon did as she wished, changing into a set of Merc Grunt outfit. He glanced at himself in the mirror, his taught muscles budging beyond the dirty shirt and pants hanging just low enough. He could still see the dip in his stomach where his 'V' once was. His abs and arms, if anything post ghoulification, were even more noticeable. He tilted his head. Becoming a ghoul had been quite good to him. At least he didn't look like Carol's waste of a girlfriend. He walked down the stairs shoeless, seeing Mara still half naked, stirring a pot of Blamo Mac N' Cheese.

"Need help?" Charon startled Mara, the young girl jumping and some hot water splashing on her chest. He was at her side in a moment, hand on her waist to look at the burns.

"It was a splash of water, no worries. But now my bras wet. Stir, I'm getting into a tank top!" She waved her hands in a 'so what' type motion. She brushed at the rather large wet spot on her pink bra, turning away from Charon. Before even being a few feet from him, her hands were behind her back and unclipping her bra. Once again, Charon felt himself staring at her, bra in her hand almost dragging against the floor, one hand raising to cover herself as she jogged up the stairs. He grunted, forcing himself to lean over a bit as he stirred for Mara.

"Something has changed…" Charon whispered, stirring the pot for a moment before hearing her padded footsteps once more. A cropped red shirt was possibly even sexier than the bra. She bumped him we her hip, shooting him a wide smile. He backed off carefully as to not expose his situation, allowing her to take over.

"Go sit, I'll bring it to you once it's done." Her usual peppy voice led his to think that she knew nothing of any reaction below the belt. He complied with a grunt, leaving her vicinity as soon as possible. Within minutes, he was handed a bowl of Mac N' Cheese and the half-naked girl sitting beside him with her own. He looked into his bowl, forcing his eyes to look anywhere but at her, or her thighs, breasts, or back.

"It's about seven pm right? Wanna do some late night scavenging? I haven't really checked out the school. I cleared out the raiders but didn't go through anything." She spoke with her mouth half full and he felt her body shift to face him. He knew he'd have to look at her to be polite, so Charon raised his eyes. Mara was sitting her legs tight up against her chest, showing him the apex between her legs and pressing her breasts together.

"Let's go." Charon said, quickly looking back to his bowl. He was counting on some raiders to still be there so he could take out some sudden pent up frustration. Mara made a content noise, quickly finishing and going up to change. They met outside, armored and ready for a fight. Charon started to move, but he felt a small hand on his wrist.

"You're really tall." She smile almost exceeded her face and he knew she was about to ask for something.

"What?" Charon cocked his body, crossing his large arms of his even larger chest.

"Can I have a piggyback ride? Just to outside of Megaton?" He scoffed. Charon really wished he could say this was just as abnormal as her lack of clothing. But this was a question he got from her four times a day since the day they met.

"No." Charon began to walk but her heard to make a scoffing noise. With a few pitter patters of feet, he felt Mara's legs wrap around his waist and arms around his neck. She moved the shotgun so it rested on her own back so she could comfortably lean against him.

"To bad Char-Bear." Charon smirked softly at this pet name. It reminded him of her teddy bear collection she thought he didn't know about. He let his fingerless gloved hands caress her thighs, pushing her up to a high position. Mara squeeled, tightening her legs and leaning her chin against his shoulder.

"Onward, my trusty ghoul stead! Into the sunset we ride!"

Charon let his smirk become a smile, a feeling very foreign to his lips and cheeks. He felt her nuzzle into his back and felt her smooth cheek against his rough one. She didn't shy away or recoil in disgust, but rubbed her cheek against his torn flesh. It felt nice to him. He never thought anyone, man nor woman, would want to touch him or look at him without feeling sick to their stomachs. This kind girl, with skin as flawless at stainless steel, wanted him as soon as she walked in the door. He reached to the space outside of Megaton, ready to put her down but her legs tightened.

"NO! You'll never take me alive!" She was playing, jumping down and running. He quirked and eyebrow before realizing she had his shotgun on her back. Charon bolted after her and within about seven long strides, he tackled her with a gentle touch. Mara dramatically cried defeat, palms digging into the soft dirt of the Wasteland. He took the shotgun away from her, tying it behind his back. He playfully pressed a hand against her back.

"Any last words?" Mara could hear the smile in his voice, flipping over and looking at him. His milky blue-white eyes seemed to smile for his lips, causing a beautiful smile to bloom within herself.

"One." She dramatically batted her eyelashes, grabbing his face and kissing where his noise once was. His mouth dropped, relishing in the feeling of her soft hands against his cheeks. Mara smiled against him pushing him away and running for the school. Charon sat on the ground of a moment, watching her run to the school just a few moments away. They played often like this, yes. But this stepped out of her usual comfort zone.

Charon shook the clouds from his head, jogging after her and meeting her by the door. They scavenged the ruins of the school, leaving no desk unturned and no corpse un-raided. The worked in silence, as they often did, leaving their jokes until they were free in their home or in the dead quiet stillness of the Wasteland.

Mara suddenly stopped in her tracks, crouching and motioning him to follow. Creeping up the stairs, they were met with a crying lone raider, seeing the pile of bodies upon the floor. Before he could even see it, Mara dug her knife into his back, blood spurting onto her clothing. Wiping her knife on her clothes, she stood and faced Charon. The ghoul took a moment to watch her wash the blood from her face with her one clean sleeve. She was a blood soaked angel.

"Uhg, these are disgusting. Mind carrying this?" Mara removed the top half of her armor, leaving only the under piece which was a black sheer one-sleeved bra… type thing, as Charon concluded. He could see the outlines of her breasts, perky and soft.

"Mara, what has gotten into you? You are acting strange, even for yourself." Charon finally spoke, looking to her eyes with a forced ambition. She furrowed her brow, cocking her head at Charon.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm being me. Are you worried something's wrong?" He facial expression dropped into a worried state, walking towards the ghoul and embracing him in a warm hug. He could feel her through his leather armor, and he thanked whatever divine was out there for his armor making his pained erection less noticeable. Charon let his own hands fall onto her back neck, pulling her face away from his chest. Mara stood there, smiling at him with assurance that everything was fine.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong? That you are acting this way because you want to?" Charon watched her carefully as she scrunched her nose once more.

"Yeah, nothing is wrong Char-Bear." She laughed, offering him a bright smile.

Charon smiled, holding her close to him for a second before dropping his lips to her forehead. She sighed happily, but grew quiet as the large ghoul got more confident. Charon placed a kiss on her earlobe, on her cheekbone, the corner of her mouth. He moved Mara backwards until she was pressed against the wall with his body painfully close to hers.

Mara gasped in shock, causing Charon to step back six or seven paces.

"I am sorry. This is not okay of me…" Charon automatically responded, falling to his knees as he was once taught to do in the Institution. He placed his hands on his knees and kept his head low, ready for the punishment that even his passive new friend would surely dole out after this. Mara was gasping and Charon thought it was because she was afraid of him for being too forceful. His brain, trained to make him feel pain while displeasing his Mistress, ached. It sent jolts of pain through his entire body, right down through his fingers and toes.

"You have a hard on." Mara gasped, eyes wide, still pressed against the wall. Charon looked up to her now, for she was addressing him. He was surprised that her tone was not stern or angry, yet confused.

"I am sorry, Mistress. But you are the most beautiful smoothskin I've had the pleasure to meet." Charon was sworn to spoke the truth, if ever to displease his Mistress… rule number three, if he called correctly. He hated himself for letting those words tumble from his mouth, and hated how her expression turned to disgust.

"No, no, no. No Mistress, I'm Mara. I thought… Nova told me that ghouls couldn't… not like I don't want… I… uh. Well…" Mara coughed and sputtered, hands flying about as if looking to the air to grasp the correct words for this situation. Charon felt the pain recede, the need to be on his knees faded. He stood, walking towards her.

"Nova told you all ghouls are unable to have a sexual drive?" Charon seemed appalled and almost insulted. But Mara nodded anyway, scratching her head.

"She is wrong." Charon didn't hesitate, making Mara laugh. She gestured to his groin with a giggle.

"No shit, Sherlock." Mara looked up with a face red with laughter. Charon felt his own senses return to their previous, joking state.

"You should have asked." Charon grinned, earning an even harder laugh from the Lone Wanderer. She nodded in agreement, wiping laughter induced tears from her eyes.

"I should have. If I woulda known, I would have-"

"Put clothes on? Kept them on?" Charon interrupted, an exasperated groan leaving the girl before him.

"Nope. Woulda worn less clothes sooner. Let's head back to Megaton, my trusty stead!" With a wink, Mara jumped up on her toes and landed a kiss hotly on his lips. But it was over to soon, for she was removing his shotgun to put onto her own back and hopped right on.

"Come on, the sooner we get home, the sooner you can prove you have a high drive." Mara kissed his cheek, earning a chuckle from the ghoul.

He supposed a little education wouldn't help the girl at all.

**Xoxo PN**


End file.
